With the advent of computers, interactive electronic communications, and the Internet, as well as advances in the digital realm of consumer information, has come a reinvention of conventional entertainment and communication services to enhance programming, recording, and viewing of multimedia, such as broadcast television programs. Traditionally, broadcast media, being based on pre-computer age technology, has developed on its own path, without any regard to other media systems. With readily available, cost-effective broadband services, bandwidth intensive applications, such as audio and video streaming, have become viable mediums. Also, there has been substantial growth in the use of set-top boxes (STBs) equipped with digital video recording capabilities. Through the digital video recorder (DVR), a user may record content, such as a television program, to a memory medium so that the program may be viewed by the user at a more convenient time. The user may also be able to fast-forward or skip the unwanted sections of the program, as well as rewind to watch the program again. Further, the user may be able to set the configuration, such as weekly recording of television programs, for the DVR. Unfortunately, there is little flexibility in the way that information, such as content, record requests, or configurations, is saved or accessed.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides flexible, efficient techniques to store and retrieve information related to digital video recording.